


Neumond

by hoshikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Implied Character Death, M/M, Suga is badass, and kuroo, but also war, day planned the thing with kags, i only wrote the part with the conversation, so be careful, the kenhina is just platonical, this is going to be painful, yall are going to hate me for this, you all can blame day for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshikyuu/pseuds/hoshikyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Does it ever hurt less?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p> <i>"Not really,"</i> he murmurs, staring into the flames of the small fire he made for warmth.<br/><i>"It's never going to hurt less."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Neumond

**Author's Note:**

> my way of coping with sad feelings is writing even more sad volleyball kids and since i'm kinda obsessed with kenhina atm i ended up hurting them, although you can go and blame [day](http://archiveofourown.org/users/day/pseuds/day) for the kags and kuroo parts later bc that's nearly completely their fault. but also i have to thank them for betaing this mess, so, thank you day, you're incredible, love you ovo

Kenma's in his work tent, boiling out bandages and disinfecting them when the commotions start getting loud enough for him to hear. He chooses to ignore the noise; after all, fighting is nothing uncommon for their town, and Kenma doesn't want to deal with the human contact going out and having a look would involve. If anyone got hurt, they'd come to him sooner or later anyway, and then he'd hear about the problem first hand without having to leave his seat once. He ducks his head back over the steaming pot in front of him, slowly steeping the gauze into the boiling water. He's trying to fish the first ones out when another voice grows in volume outside, yelling, screaming in an agony Kenma can’t remember hearing ever before, and he nearly drops the pot with the hot water on his bare feet when he recognizes the voice with a start, the sudden shock enough to make him splosh some water all over the ground and some on his feet. But he doesn't care about the soaring pain, can't be bothered to care when something that should be impossible is happening outside, when someone that shouldn’t even be in this country is suddenly here, in his tent city, screaming a name all over like a broken record.

 

He'd promised him to leave and never come back.

 

Kenma ignores the stinging pain of the snow biting into his flesh when the throws open the door cover to his tent, feet sinking into the frozen water to his ankles. There's already a mob forming at the gate, and people from everywhere over the camp are making their way over, blocking Kenma's way, who's trying to push through the masses, elbowing people left and right and still being stuck between their forms.

 

“Shouyou,” he whispers, because he recognizes the voice of the only person fate left him on this earth to love and be loved back by, but he shouldn't be here, shouldn’t be anywhere close, should have taken his lover and boarded the last ship that left their country two years ago. Before the other kingdoms on the mainland stopped sending help to the war ridden people of their islands. Should be living a happier life somewhere far away, where the sun is still shining as bright as his smile, with his most important person next to him. Not here, in the middle of a muddy forest, barely hidden from the gruels of war by the flimsy leafs around them, screaming like the world is crumbling around him and the sound of his own voice is the only anchor keeping him afloat of the pain.

 

Kenma flinches when the other voice reaches a new octave, and he can’t pretend he doesn’t understand the screaming anymore.

 

_ “TOBIO!” _

**Author's Note:**

> i had to split it up bc i wanted to post it now but it's not finished yet so yolo. also i can use my native language for some moon terms so why not  
> my [tumblr](http://hoshikyuu.tumblr.com) if you want to yell at me


End file.
